nrefandomcom-20200216-history
Discussion Log 2
6:10Finn168719 * For the time, we could add info in chat and save it as a screenshot about the info about the Gurdish, and others * 6:16User909 * Sounds good * The Gurdish people are native from the east desert of that western continent * During older times, they formed a huge empire that spanned 1/3 of the continet, but it eventually fell * brb * 6:18Finn168719 * The Viztecs and the Chilostan are native from the south western desert of the western continent, appearing to have tamed Jaguars for riding * Ok * User909 has left the chat. * 6:22Finn168719 * During the older times, the Viztecs wiped out multiple Barbarians while the Chilostani are cultured and enter trade routes with the other nations in the south for cultural reasons * Which the Viztec's entire population of males are from the military, which the males are trained in the Spartan way * User909 has joined the chat. * 6:32User909 * back * 6:32Finn16871 * 9wb * The Talmetians appeared to come from the North of the western continent at the left of the mountains * 6:33User909 * The Gurdstan culture is very similar to real-world Arabian culture, though their religion is polytheistic. * Their language is the Gurdish and it's a fairly complex system that uses a mix of syllabaries and tones in their writting and speech. * Because of their merchant characteristic, however, a big part of Gurdish citizens know more than their own vernacular language. * 6:36Finn168719 * The Viztec culture appears to be similar to the Aztec one, but with elements of Spartans and Vikings while the Chilostani culture is similar to the Aztec one, but with solely the Athens element * 6:37User909 * Their military was once the greatest of the continent in ancient times, but after the fall of the Gurdish Empire, they started leaning towards a merchant country rather than a military one. They do have an army, but it's average as it gets. * 6:37Finn168719 * The Southern Tribes' language appears to be called the Nativ Amirkan, which means the Viztecs and the Chilostani speaks Nativ Amirkan * 6:38User909 * Since most of their settlements are located in the desert, they have a high resistance to heat and because they are a merchant nation, they are able to travel great distances through the desert without getting too tired. * 6:39Finn168719 * The Chilostani military appears to be at an average size, but the military soldiers are used to defend the cities and the traders instead while trading with multiple southern countries (Which speaks Nativ Amirkan) * And the Viztecs well, all the males are soldiers * 6:40User909 * Gurdstan's main economical activity is trading with other nations. Most of their land is inappropriate for agriculture and animal husbandry. * 6:42Finn168719 * The Viztecs' main economical activity consists of phillaging the Barbarian camps and trading with the Chilostani. Their education appears to be at best as they are considered to have the best soldiers in the south * While the Chilostani's main economical activity is the same reason as the Gurdish * 6:42User909 * Their main exports are oil, silicon and some metals. * 6:42Finn168719 * While the Chilostani appears to have the best painters * 6:44User909 * Gurdish education is average at best. The schools teach children Gurdstani (or Gurdish), Chilostani and sometimes other languages. * The biggest oil companies are located in Gurdstan * 6:45Finn168719 * The Viztecs' main exports are usually any weapons they developed, some metal, and also some cultural artifacts they created * And the Chilostani's exports are paintings, some metals, and silk * The Chilostani education is also average at best. The schools however teaches Nativ Amirkan (Chilostani to Gurdish's view) * During the older times, the Talmetians also formed a huge empire that is the same size as the Gurdish, however it fell after inflamation and the constant raid of barbarians. 20 years after the collapse of the First Talmetian Republic, the Second Talmetian Republic is formed. * The Talmetian culture appears to resemble the Greek culture, but with some Japanese elements. Their military is used to be average until the collapse of the First Talmetian Republic, causing the Second Talmetian Republic to be formed with more than an average soldiers in order to avoid the collapse. * The Second Talmetian Republic territory surrounds the mountains, while the Chilostani territory appears on the north of the viztecs territory of the desert and the grasslands Category:Discussion Logs